


Boss Appreciation Day

by organicluretrees



Category: Toontown Online, Toontown Rewritten - Fandom
Genre: Bossbot HQ, Cashbot HQ, Cog Nation, Cog-centric, Gen, Humor, Lawbot HQ, Sellbot HQ, TT, Toontown, Toontown Rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicluretrees/pseuds/organicluretrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VP decides to create Boss Appreciation Day to help boost morale within each of the headquarters by allowing the workers to show how thankful they are for their higher ups. </p><p>Lets see how that turns out on its first run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bossbots

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): All cogs with the exception of the cog bosses will be referred to as "they" due to not being given any identity outside of their type of cog.

During the bustling hours inside the office buildings, many of the lower bossbot cogs struggled to get their work done. Everything was in order, but chaotic as well. The flunkies had their stamps pressed down on many documents and ink pads. The pencil pushers were writing and sharpening away those fine No. 2 pencils and fountain pens. Lastly, the yes men had the files organized and stacked in neat groups and put them in the right basket to be sent off for later inspection. They all had to do their part under the time pressure they were in, and something they couldn’t afford to slack off from.

“G-Guys? I’m struggling here. My hand is getting sore,” cried out one flunky.

“We can’t stop! The boss promised us all a raise if we finish this in time!” shouted a yes man from the back.

A panicked pencil pusher started yelling out from the other side with their arms flailing around up above. “I’m running out of pencils!”

“Someone get him a new pack!”

A small flunky came running with a cart full of office supplies. “Pencil refill coming up!”

“Why do we have so much papers in the first place? I only got back here a couple days ago from my suspension,” asked a random cog.

“Didn’t you read the bulletin board or go online? It’s Boss Appreciation Day! That means we must show our higher ups how much we care for them by working three times as hard.” The smiling yes man sighed with glee while continuing to shuffle the papers. “Then maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll get super promoted to the next tier without needing to have it be five times in a row.” They kicked their feet up on the desk with their hands behind their head. “Just imagine… No more doing boring, mind-numbing paperwork. I can finally be in charge and order you guys around like I’m the CEO of Bossbot HQ. ”

“Keep those thoughts to yourself until you've finished you snail!” said a pencil pusher with their left finger wagging from above.

The yes man groaned and lowered their legs back down, their hands already back to moving the papers. “Well sorry for dreaming big you wood shaving freak! Maybe my positive outlook is doing its part to help with the tedium.”

“Why you-!”

“Can we please have this fight later?! They’re gonna be here very soon!” A flunky got up on their chair and pointed to the clock next to the hallway, it was getting close to 6 o’clock pm with only five ticks away. A collective wave of gasps were made. None of them realized how much time had past until now. Now they had to really step up their game.

“Hurry!!! Only 1000 left !!!”

 

* * *

 

The elevator door made a ding noise and opened up. Out came a big cheese holding up a stack of pizza boxes while the rest of their colleagues follow close. “What a wonderful day it was to spend such quality time with the CEO. Don’t you all agree?”

The micromanager snickered. “I totally won that golf game by one swing. I even beat the big guy himself.”

“That’s because you were lucky.” The downsizer shook their head and groaned with their arms crossed, “He drank a lot of flavored oil beforehand.”

They stuck their tongue out in a mocking manner before pulling back. “Sore loser.”

“Arr! Tis a good game! It lift me spirits up high!” said the corporate raider as they waved their arms and fists up in the sky.

The headhunter rubbed the back of their small head, “Hey, you think it was a good idea to leave your workers to themselves without any management? I’ve been thinking about that the whole time.”

“I’m sure they would know there’s a big reward at stake for completing this task. A raise isn’t easy to come by these days.” The cheese-headed bossbot chuckled. “Besides, I brought them all leftover pizza from the party. Mozzarella to be exact. Can’t let the leftover food go to waste.”

The group stood still upon the closed door to the office room. “My hands are quite full at the moment.” The big cheese motioned their head, “Could any of you be so kind as to open the door for me?”

The pirate cog stepped in front of the door with their hands reaching out, “Aye! I’ll get that for ye.”  
Upon opening the large door, a huge smoke cloud flew right past the bossbots followed by the sounds of screams and bickering on the other side. Everyone began to cough and cover themselves as the top tier cog struggled to hold up their stack of boxes. “What the! -cough- What’s going on?!”

It quickly disintegrated into thin air as fast as it came out. What everyone saw next made their jaws dropped straight to the ground, including a part of their skelecog. The big cheese also dropped their stack of pizza boxes in awe as he and the other bossbots watched in horror.

It was pure destruction in the office room. Flames scattered about with some black splotches on the walls and the ground, indicating where the explosions had occurred. Gears had been scattered across the floor with the papers all burning up into ashes, pieces flying all over. A flunky was screaming their head off without having any hands on them. Another one was in a corner mumbling some jibberish and shaking in fear. A pencil pusher and a yes man can be seen punching each other repeatedly while a skelecog hangs off on a wall divider with dead, soulless eyes. The rest were either hiding or had ended up exploding like the rest.

The big cheese stood in shock with wide eyes and a constant expression of disbelief. The group watched over, waiting for them to say something. It wasn’t like their jaws coming off meant they couldn’t talk, the words came right out of their audio voice box after all.

“You think they might be in stasis?” asked the small headed cog

“Pretty sure they won’t be coming out of it sooner or later.” The downsizer shrugged their shoulders, “Looks like we’ll be having a talk with the remaining workers to see what just happened.”

The micromanager pointed towards the fighting cogs,“Wanna bet those two caused it?”

They smirked. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to hand out a few pink slips tonight.”

“...” The pirate cog sighed. “Happy Boss Appreciation Day.”


	2. Lawbots

It was an awkward meeting amongst the group of lawbots. They were all sitting down on a large table with chairs evenly spaced out. Four on the left and four on the right. Today, they were supposed to be discussing on what they can do to show their appreciation for the CJ and the rest of the high ranking cogs who help run the courthouse, the DA office, and the National Library of Cog Nation. But no one said anything since they came here. Just a full ten minutes of complete and utter silence.

This was a last minute meeting after all, no one bothered the week before to focus on this particular event. Everyone was too busy focused on their work to even plan anything out. Breaks were only around ten minutes, and everyone would want to leave by the time work is done. So it was an unanimous decision to have this during the earlier hours before work.

To break the quiet state of the room, a big wig started clearing their throat out loud. “I believe we all came here to discuss ideas?”

A bottom feeder raised their hand. “Ooo! I got something! It’s gonna be great!”

The wigged cog raised their eyebrow. “Well what is it?”

“My personal garbage collection!”

They groaned and threw their head against the surface with a thud. “That sounds awful! Think of something else!”

“I actually agree, he deserves to get garbage along with the rest of the higher ups,” said a backstabber with arms crossed and a scorned look on their face. “Why even bother giving anything nice? It wouldn’t matter the next day.”

The big wig was about to object when a legal eagle threw their fist down on the table. “Watch that tongue of yours, backstabber!”

They groaned and turned their head away, “I’m being serious with the CJ. He’s never thanked us for anything, shouts at us like we’re all morons, wastes every cog’s time by dragging them to stupid case trials,” The knife-shaped cog gripped on tightly to the sleeves of their suit. “I could go on all day to be honest.”

“I don’t believe he’s all that bad. Remember the good the CJ brings to us lawbots.”

“Yeah? Go on, say one good thing he’s done. I dare you.”

“Well he… uh…” The bird bot scratched their head. “Oh! There’s the cases where he puts the toons on trial.”

“That’s not a good reason. We fight toons all the time both in and out of the courtroom. Think of something he’s done himself that no one else has done.”

They struggled to find the words and the thought to express it with before raising their feathered hand. “He was the one who issues all the summons that allows us to invade buildings and cover the streets with the same, powerful cogs.”

The knife-headed cog shook their head. “You realize the toons easily take them back and that invasions have barely made a dent in the grand scheme of things.”

“Are you questioning the CJ’s authority?” Their eyebrows furrowed with their eyes locked straight at them with hidden fury.

“He’s not perfect, he’s got flaws that make some of the decisions questionable. I can name a few if you want.”

The eagle lawyer had enough attitude from them and got up from their chair with fists down. “You think you can just take down every single point I make by saying something negative in return?! Don’t forget, you work for me! I could easily have you fired right now and we could carry this meeting with no problems.”

They growled, “It’s just a waste of time anyways.”

 

* * *

 

It was beginning to get tense now, almost every cog minus the bloodsucker watched as the legal eagle began to shake their fists. This wasn’t good, especially for a day where you’re supposed to celebrate everything your boss has done. It was clear this back stabber wasn’t gonna cooperate and play nice. Suddenly, the table shook as the big wig slammed their fist down like they were the CJ with his gavel. “Enough you two! We came here to have a civilized discussion, not start fights. Now you either have something worthwhile to say, or you keep your mouths shut.”

The backstabber looked down with arms still crossed while the eagle sat back down on the chair and turned away, still furious about the whole matter.

An ambulance chaser turned their head at every direction, grabbing their hat from on top and anxiously bit their lip. “But he’s going to be expecting something! If we give him nothing, then he’ll put us all in trial! And then... “ they gulped, “We’ll be sentenced to life without parole!”

The spin doctor rubbed their partner’s shoulder. “Now calm down. I’m sure we’ll think of something.” They turned their head to everyone. “We have the entire day, right? I’m not sure I can do something huge, I got patients waiting for me.”

“Might I suggest we send some written words?” spoke one of the faces from the double talker. “We can send a letter or a small note to express our deepest feelings to the judge himself. It’ll be anonymous and he won’t find out who sent what.”

The backstabber groaned. “I’ll tell him how much I hate his guts then.”

“Ahem.”

They got the hint and sighed in response. “Sorry…”

The other face began to speak. “Ok, maybe not those kinds of feelings. We don’t want him to go after all of us for something like that. Perhaps neutral feelings at worst.”

The big wig clapped their hands together. “All in favor for sendings letters say, ‘aye’.”

“Aye!” shouted everyone in unision.

“Then that settles it! We shall send letters and notes to the CJ and the rest of the high ranking cogs. I want all of your writings 5 minutes before the work day ends.” They stood up from the chair. “This meeting is now officially over. You’ll all have a ten minute break and be expected to return back to your positions on time. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir!” Everyone stood up and got out of their chairs to walk towards the big exit door. Before the backstabber could leave, a large hand gripped tightly onto their shoulder.

“Meet me in my office, I have something important to discuss with you in regards to what came out of that mouth of yours.”

They were roughly let go before watching the big wig slowly stride off in front of them. This bothered them somewhat, but the knife cog could only shrug before walking off as well. The room was empty, all except that one bloodsucker who kept their eyes shut and said nothing. They wrapped their cape around like a blanket and rested their head against the firm cushion of the chair. “Finally, peace and quiet.”


	3. Cashbots

“What the heck is he thinking?! I’m not giving up my monthly paycheck! I’ve worked hard for it!” shouted a penny pincher from across amongst the countless rows of desks of other cashbots pressing away at their calculators and keyboards.

A short change stopped typing and faced to where the other cog was standing. “Bro, just give him the money and you’ll be fine. You wouldn’t want him to dock your next month’s paycheck right?”

“It’s still not fair! Who came up with this stupid ‘appreciation’ day?!” Their claws wavered on that bothersome one word. “The only thing I appreciate from hi is getting my money! And let me tell you-”

“Shut up! I’m busy working here. Go complain outside if it bothers you that much.” The number cruncher grumbled as they continued to type away on the calculator. “Ugh… penny pinchers.”

“Fine! I will! And I’ll let the entire world know!” They stormed out of the room and shut the door behind with a loud slam out of pure anger.

A tightwad got up from their desk after a long nap and rubbed their eyes. “Wait, can someone tell me what we’re supposed to be giving to each of the bosses? I’ve been mostly sleeping and haven’t being paying much attention lately to recent news.”

“I can tell you,” said a nearby bean counter from across the next row in front. “The amount you’ll be giving will be based on how much you’ve earned this month. So what they’re doing is having us give almost all of it up into this one big donation that shall be split up amongst the higher ups, including the CFO himself.” They rubbed their chin. “If I recall correctly, 70% will go to the CFO, 29.99% will go to the robber barons, and 0.01% will be for the rest of the managers working under them. Did you get all of that?”

The round cog blinked for a couple of times upon hearing those statistics before getting up from their seat, turning to the exit door, and walking out. “Wait for me! I wanna join you!” they shouted.

“Well there goes another one,” said the number cruncher. “Honestly, I don’t like having to give up either. But there’s not much we can do about it.”

They sighed and nodded. “Same here. It’ll be a few hours before the boss shows up. Guess we’ll have to wait until then.”

 

* * *

 

An hour has passed since the two cogs had left the room. Many figured they’re still ranting about their salaries and whatnot. Some wondered if the boss heard them and is yelling at them in their office. No one knows for sure. All that matters is that they get today’s work done, and have their checks written and ready to be collected once they show up.

The door opened suddenly and everyone turned their head to see a Money Bag cog holding up… money bags. “Greetings my fellow workers! I have come here to save you all from losing your hard earn cash!”

The cold, mathematical cruncher grumbled and shook their head. “Oh really? How are you even able to do that? For all we know, you could just be scamming us.”

They roared with laughter and took a moment to catch their breath. “I would love to earn all of your salaries, but this isn’t the time for that.” Their proud smile turned into a frown. “Me and the rest of my colleagues are upset with this proposition as much as you do. The CFO thought he would use this day to justify him getting loads of the cash alongside the Robber Barons while we get only small scraps because apparently we didn’t show him enough ‘appreciation’ throughout the year.” They huffed, “How dare he?! We’re in a similar position next to them. We help with all the investments and money managing in this institution. We did more than our fair share to earn such rewards.”

“So you basically want revenge and will have us help you with it. Ok, cool. So how are you going to save our money from being stolen?”

“Simple!” He opened up both of the bags and held out some thin, sheets of paper. “Recognize these? Here, have a sample.”

Everyone got a sample of the check while the two mathematicians examined them. “These are just ordinary checks, nothing stands out.” said the bean counter.

“Ah! But with some ultraviolet light, you’ll see the difference.”

The bean counter put the check next to an ultraviolet lamp, reflecting the light both sides. “I see the words Pay Day and…” They squinted their eyes, “Wait, I recognize this stamp.” They gasped, “ It’s the Toon HQ insignia!”

“Correct you are my friend! This is what’s gonna throw the blame off of you all. We’ll use these checks to draw money out from their accounts, and give false account information to look like we actually deposited your checks. My colleagues have made a plan to have toons come storm into Cashbot HQ as a distraction and have them use these checks to drain all of their funds.” They rubbed their hands together with glee with a smile on their face, “It’s ingenious I tell you!”

“Alrighty. If you say so…”

“There should be enough here for everyone. So I’ll be on my way. Make sure to write it before your boss shows up.” He turned around and waved back, “Farewell!”

The short change blinked, “Well that just happened.”

The number cruncher shrugged, “Who cares, let's just hope this guy isn’t lying about it and write these checks out.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed until that dreaded collection time arrived. The door opened and out was a Robber Baron holding both a penny pincher and a Tightwad in their hands. They threw them both onto the floor and hovered over them. “If I ever hear you two complain about anything ever again, I will happily consult with a downsizer to give you both pink slips and have you out of a job. Is that clear?!”

They both heaved out a sigh with heads down. “Yes, boss…”

They went back to their seats and sat down on their chairs. The Robber Baron stepped on the sides and a few loan sharks came out with bags in their hands. “Alright everybody! Stick em up and give us your checks.”

Each one went through one of the rows, holding their bags out. One of them went straight up to the light blue cog and gave a small growl. “Alright, shorty. Pay up. Same goes for those two right next to you.”

They let out a groan at the name calling and put their paper slip right in there. The shark then directed their bag towards the two. “Alright, where are those checks?”

As they were about to pull out their personal checkbooks out, the short change flicked the two checks right in their face. “Hey! What was that for?!” shouted the penny pincher as they held the check in their claw.

“Trust me, you’re gonna need these in the long run.”


	4. Sellbots

“So what are you going to give to the VP?” asked the telemarketer before munching on their sandwich.

“Well, you see… I’ve been having trouble with that.” The cold caller rubbed behind their head. “I don’t have that many cogbucks to spend. So I can’t afford what all the Hollywoods and Minglers are getting.”

“Same here, I can only afford stuff like gift cards and plastic trinkets without it having me spend so much on my weekly paycheck.” They grabbed their open water bottle. “Man, I’m thirsty.”

A group of sellbots came by each with a lunch tray as they all began to sit on a nearby table next to the two low tier cogs. “Man! Oh man! I’m telling you! The VP is gonna be hopping with joy when I give him this super expensive jewel encrusted trophy with his own name. I was able to negotiate a fair deal from someone for this. Don’t know who and don’t care one bit!” The Mr. Hollywood flashed their shiny pearly white teeth and striding their hands with confidence. “I got the best gift out of all of you. This one will make him feel like a superstar!”

The mingler laughed with tears coming out of their eye sockets. “I don’t think your gift is the best. Mine’s obviously takes the cake, and I do mean literally.” They pulled out a plan from her pocket and held it out. “These are upcoming plans to upgrade the VP’s undercarriage. When toons try to throw a pie inside, there will be a protective guard that will catch the pie before it can gum his works and throw it back out.” They then gave a sly smile and leaned towards the Hollywood. “I say it’s perfect and benefits him in the long run.”

They smirked and poked their finger on their forehead. “Oh really? And when are you going to have it approved? I say he gets one hundred years later.”

“It’ll be done shortly in 3 weeks guaranteed.”

“Well good luck with that.”

“Ahem.” The name dropper cleared their throat. “Excuse you two. You’re forgetting the one who has the most prestigious connections here. I have better access to high quality gifts than any other sellbot in this nation.” They grabbed out a catalog book and flipped to the farthest right page. “I get a discount on all of these luxurious suits made of the finest materials. I can even get one of the VP’s size. Plaid is rather boring in excess, so why not try something different?”

The Hollywood shrugged.“Eh, doesn’t seem much.”

“I can get you both custom tailored made suits for half the price.”

“Ok, I change my mind. It’s a lot.”

The Mingler leaned over to see the catalog, “Oh! Those are some fancy suits. I want one myself.”

“Psst. Hey, anyone wanna hear my gifts of trade? Or are you all just going to ignore me?” said the glad hander with a huge grin on his face.

“Sure, we’ll listen. It’s not like you said anything during our chat,” said the Hollywood.

“Well thank you for the attention.” They pounded a fist on their chest. “Now the VP is a big guy, and has huge hands like myself.” The hander held them in front for everyone to see. “I’m figuring he has pretty sore ones based off all the work he has done to wave at us when we leave and write lots of papers.” They pulled out a box they’ve kept on the side, and opened the cover to show a pair of soft mittens and some hand lotion. “So why not relieve it with these beauties?”

“How fancy!” The Mr. Hollywood reached out to touch one of them only for their hand to be slapped away.

“Hands off! I’m gonna have these get approved at a manufacturing factory. I want them to be in the best shape as they possibly can.”

They chuckled. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

 

* * *

 

The group continued on their way chattering about gifts as the two both looked in each other with heavy frown and sighs as they finished the last remains of their lunch. “You feeling jealous right now?” asked the telemarketer.

“It’s no fair! We can’t give anything good.” They drank some water out of growing frustration before gasping for air.  “This sucks…”

Suddenly, a pair of tall cogs seemingly walked behind the two out from nowhere. Their shadows looming over them like clouds from above. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear that you two have nothing to offer for the VP?”

They both turned to see a mover & shaker and a two face standing with smiles on their faces, standing mighty and proud.

“Came here to brag about gifts I presume,” said the cold caller

The two face shook their head, “Nope!”spoke the left face.

“Liar…”

The right face snickered. “Of course not, why would we do something as petty as that?”

The mover & shaker stomped their right foot hard on the ground. “Time to make some noise and get this conversation on the roll!”

The cold caller quickly grabbed onto the telemarketer’s sleeve out of fear as the two, higher cogs slowly began to open their mouths.

 

* * *

 

What only followed afterwards were the two bragging about their gifts nonstop until lunch break was almost over.

“And that’s why I have the best gift compared to you two peasants. Did you get all of that?”

The duo had their heads down on their table surface next to their lunch trays. The shaker scowled and kicked their seats. “Wake up you idiots!” They didn’t move an inch, almost like they were inactive at the moment. “Did you guys fall asleep halfway through my glorious speech?” No response came back.

“Wow, you certainly knocked them out with your boring thoughts of meaningless dribble.”

“Say that again?”

The right face laughed. “I mean, you really showed them! They were so amazed by your moving words, that they fainted from sheer awe.”

They twirled their mustache with a shining smile on their face and a hand on the side of their hip. “Why thank you!”

A loud, ringing noise came from the speaker above, indicating lunch time was over.

“Well let’s be off and leave these two to rot. I got sales to make and gifts to give.”

As the tall cogs leave, two thin slips came out from the mover & shaker back pocket and flew right next to the table. The cold caller got up and wiped their forehead with relief.“Whew! Glad we got those two to leave us alone.”

The telemarketer followed suit and got up as well and stretched their arms. “What is up with them?” They waved their hands up in a mocking manner. “Oh yeah, I got real good gifts that would make the VP go nuts. I have more money than you, so you listen to me. Blah blah blah blah blah.”

“Hey, I see something here.” The short, blue cog got up from their seat and went over to where the paper slips laid. “Looks like a coupon.” They picked them up. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be free gift vouchers at a expensive gift store with unlimited uses for the entire day. “Holy moley! We hit the jackpot!”

“I wanna see!” They got up and walked a couple of steps to where the other stood. “What you got in your hand?”

“Something that’s gonna help us get better gifts for the VP!” They passed one out to them with a smile. “After our shift ends, let’s hurry to the store before it closes. We don’t want to end up giving nothing worthwhile to our good old cog boss now would we?”


	5. Epilogue: Boss Cog Meeting

“So! How did everyone’s day go? Did you all get a nice appreciation from all of your fellow working cogs?” said the VP with big smile and hands clasped together.

The three other boss cogs all had frowns on their faces.The CEO and CFO looked like they were ready to explode into a ball of rage. The CJ appeared unchanged in terms of demeanor, which is the usual for him. “Oh, I had a wonderful day,” said the CEO. He slowly curled both hands into fists and shook them while smoke came out underneath from his skelecog head, “THAT WAS UNTIL I FOUND OUT THEY ALL LEFT THE LOW TIER COGS BY THEMSELVES THAT CAUSED ALL THE PAPERWORK TO BURN AND LEFT THE OFFICE BUILDINGS IN RUINS!”

The VP switched around to his frowning face with sad looking eyes. “Oh… I’m very sorry that happened to you. I’m sure your bossbots didn’t mean to-”

“OH! I’M SURE THEY KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING! THEY ALL THOUGHT THEY COULD GET A PROMOTION JUST BECAUSE THEY PAID FOR THE BANQUET AND THE GOLF GAME!” The CEO growled and gripped tightly onto his golf club. “NOW EXCUSE ME GENTLEMEN! I’M GONNA TAKE OUT MY ANGER TOWARDS SOME WALLS AND VASES!” He stormed out of the room, leaving the three alone by themselves. Following afterwards, sounds of shattered pottery and loud whacks could be heard outside.

The VP pricked their fingers nervously before quickly switching back to their smiling face, still looking anxious as ever. “So how about you, CFO? How was your day?”

“I hated it!” He crossed his arms and huffed. “Apparently, I found out many of the money I received from my subordinates were stolen alongside with the Robber Barons’ accounts. Apparently, toons got into my HQ. Don’t know how they managed to do it during this time.”

“Oh! That’s terrible!”

“Yeah, that money came from everyone’s monthly salaries. I did a lot to earn their money. Had made everyone write me a check so I could put it into my personal account.”

The VP switched to a frown, but had a scorned look on his face with his eyes piercing directly at the financial officer himself. “CFO! Why would you do something like that?! This was a day for your workers to show their appreciation through reciprocating back, not demanding gifts from them.”

He shrugged. “I don’t see any problem with that.”

He rolled up close to the CFO with anger coming from his stiff arms and closed up fists. “I do! I thought of this idea to begin with to help boost morale amongst the workplace! You’re twisting it by taking advantage of your cashbots like that!”

The CFO groaned and rolled his eyes in response. “It was a dumb idea to begin with, just make it Give Your Boss Free Stuff Day. That’s basically what it is to be honest.”

“My ideas aren’t dumb! You are!” the VP cried out. “All you do is hog all the money to yourself and sleep with your precious, stinking dollar bills like a barn animal on a haystack!”  
“Well at least I don’t go to sleep with a stuffed plush toy and live in a garbage dump like you do!” the CFO shouted back.

“You take that back about Snugglefluff!”

 

* * *

 

The CJ watched as the two had eyes locked on each other as they continued bickered and threw more insults at each other. He felt that there was going to be a physical fight sooner or later, and that he would have to to intervene once again. In the past, the three boss cogs would often get into arguments with one another for both serious and minor issues, especially the minor ones. They all were a bunch of children under his eyes despite the VP and CFO only being a couple years older than him. He sometimes wonders how they could even run their facilities for a single day without some major catastrophe happening.

Before anything could further progress, the CFO let out a groan and turned around towards the door. “Well I’m off, gonna go make some more cash to recover my losses.” He waved back as he made his way out. “See ya till the next meeting!”

“Hey! You can’t just leave like-” The door shut on him before he could finish his sentence. The VP sighed and hung himself low, feeling the shame of how his idea turned out.  The CEO and the CFO both left out of anger for different reasons all because his idea was dumb and didn’t work out how he intended to. He’s aware that the CJ is only one left, and he didn’t care at this point. “So I’m guessing you want to leave too?”

“I have no intention to at the moment.”

“It’s ok… I’ll  just leave too and be on my way.” He was about to stroll right out, not looking up and still keeping his head down. He felt himself bump into something large. “Ouch…” The VP looked up to see it was the CJ. “Sorry for getting in your way. I’ll move to the left.”

“Now VP, I haven’t spoken once during the meeting about my experience. Don’t you think you should at least hear it?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s probably the same as the CEO and CFO. It sucked and it was a stupid idea.”

The CJ crossed his arms. “Honestly, those two need to learn manners. You shouldn’t listen to them when they’re acting like immature brats.”

“Thanks… I guess.”

“I don’t believe your idea is bad, it just needs a lot of work. My lawmakers can help with putting up rules and regulations to prevents further disasters.” He relaxed his arms and softened his frown. “I don’t know why you wanted the day to come so quick. You’ve could’ve sent the idea in and waited until I’ve gotten it approved by the majority with everything set in stone.”

He laughed nervously as he looked down with guilt.“But I really, really wanted to see how it would go, I didn’t think it would end up this bad.” He then began to scratch his back. “Already had all the advertisements up across the web. Even got the two to help me out provided that it went well. But looked how that turned out. Hehe…”

“Patience is a virtue, VP,” the CJ remarked. “It’s something you need to learn. While it’s sometimes a necessity to rush progress, you’ll get more satisfactory results in return if you just wait.” He let out a sigh. “All I’m asking you is that if you have an idea for a special day like this, can you please submit a document to me first instead of going ahead and causing more damage? We do not want the Chairman to be getting on our cases.”

His eyes look up to where CJ was as his face rotated back into smiling again. “Ok then, CJ. Thank you, that’s very nice of you.” He looked down. “I don’t mean that you’re kind and all. I’m just thanking you for the advice.”

He nodded. “With pleasure.”

The VP lifted his head back up towards the CJ, adjusting his binoculars. “So how did your day go exactly?” he asked.

“Well, it was interesting.” He pulled out some papers from his right pocket slit and held them out. “I had received these notes and cards from all my working lawbots. Many of them were simple thank you’s, some were drawings while others were these long messages about what’s it like to work under me. A mix of both good and neutral messages with a couple of bad ones.” He pointed to this one note in particular. “This one stood out to me the most.”

The VP leaned over to view it and blinked as he zoomed his vision to read the small words. “You’re ok,” he read.

The CJ grumbled. “Honestly, what kind of message is that to send to someone? It’s a very mediocre response. I believe I know which one is responsible based off their handwriting and demeanor.”

The VP chuckled. “Heh, that’s funny.”

“I don’t see the joke in that.”

“Oh, sorry about that.” He gave back the note to the CJ before fixing his vision back to normal. “You wanna hear what I got from my sellbots? I mean, you can go leave if you want.”

The CJ grabbed out his pocket watch and checked where the clock hands were. “Sorry VP, I have to go. I got a court trial coming up.”

“Oh, ok…” He sighed with a frown before quickly going back to smiling. “Well good luck! Hope no toons show up to mess with your court trial!”

“Thank you for the support, Vice President. It’s about time I make my exit.” He gave a slight bow before turning around, slowly rolling his way towards the door. “By the way, feel free to send me an email about your gifts. I’ll try to get a response to you as soon as I can.”

“Ok! I will!” He waved back. “Bye, CJ!”

“Good day, VP. Until the next meeting.”


End file.
